1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device having better visibility through an improved pixel electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device includes a first substrate in which a thin film transistor is formed, a second substrate aligned in opposition to the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer between the first and second substrates. A vertically aligned (VA) mode liquid crystal display device offers an improved viewing angle through the use of a domain division part formed on a pixel electrode and a common electrode. Fringe fields formed by the domain division part are used to control the direction that liquid crystal molecules take so that the viewing angle is improved.
In a conventional vertically aligned (VA) mode device, a shield electrode using a transparent conductive material is formed in the upper portion of a data line to prevent coupling capacitance between the pixel electrode and the data line. The pixel electrode and the shield electrode should be spaced apart because they are formed in same layer. Accordingly, the area of the pixel electrode is decreased which lowers the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display device.